


Won't Let You Fall

by KaitlynSpeight



Series: Fallen Angel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitlynSpeight/pseuds/KaitlynSpeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of Fallen Angel by Three Days Grace</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't Let You Fall

Dean glared sleepily at the alarm clock on his table, it was three in the morning, he just wanted to go back to sleep, but his bladder was apparently not going to let that happen. He cast one more death glare at the glowing red numbers before finally dragging himself out of bed and stumbling down the hall towards the bathroom. 

 

“I get four fucking hours of sleep and you have to wake me up to take a piss in the middle of it. Fuck you and everything you stand for,” he grumbled, glaring at his stomach, then laughing to himself because holy shit was he actually yelling at his bladder? Maybe he’d just sleep in a little tomorrow, Sam would understand, had even said he’d been off lately.

 

On his way back to his room he’s pulled from his thoughts, momentarily forgetting how bad he wants to just collapse and forget everything for a few more hours, when he heard… something. A small whine, followed by a sniffle, and a muffled whimper. He follows the noises to Castiel’s door, leaning against it silently and listening to the muffled sounds of the other man crying. He debates for a while whether or not he should enter, finally deciding against it. He’s had his own private breakdowns after the others went to sleep and would have been mortified if someone walked in, he could give the man his privacy. 

 

When he finally gets back to his own room, sleep took longer to come than he had expected. He couldn’t help lying awake for a while longer, listening to the quiet crying and worrying about his friend. Maybe he should have gone in and talked to him after all... When he finally does manage fall asleep, his dreams are plagued with nightmares of comets plummeting to earth, brilliant tails of light trailing in their wake until they crashed, nothing more than a charred hole in the ground.

 

The next day, Castiel is his normal, happy is somewhat awkward - still - self, and Dean nearly forgets about the episode the night before. He helps Sam translating the books in the library, then helps Dean cook lunch, and even starts hunting for a case for them after they eat. They laugh and joke, and it’s generally a pretty good day, so when Dean wakes up in the wee hours of the morning again to the sound of sniffles and whimpers, it throws him off more than a little. 

 

This time he decides he should go talk to the former angel, chick flick moments be damned, if his friend needs someone he isn’t going to leave him alone. He drags himself out of bed and down the hallway, lightly knocking on the door. He can barely make out the “leave me alone” between the whimpers on the other side of the door and sighs. “Cas, come on, let me in.” There’s a sigh from the other end of the door, followed by a couple hiccups and shuffling, and finally the click of the lock opening. 

 

“Oh, Cas,” Dean murmurs as soon as the door is opened, reaching out to wipe a trail of the wetness off the other man’s face before catching himself and resting his hand on his shoulder instead. “What’s wrong?” Castiel sighs and walks back into his room, sitting heavily on the bed. 

 

Dean cautiously follows, sitting next to the smaller man and wrapping an arm around his shoulders, “talk to me, man.” Castiel sighs, “it’s… It’s too much, Dean. As an angel, rebelling from my family was one thing. Angel’s emotions are different, we love and hate and feel sorrow, but it’s not the same. Human emotions are so much more… intense. It hurts.It’s like a physical ache, I have nothing. My family wants me dead. My powers are gone. I’m weak, and alone and… I’m scared, Dean.”

 

Dean squeezed his shoulder, because what could he say to that? Castiel had given up everything, rebelled against his family, lost his grace, lost everything… And it was all because of him. “I’m… So sorry, Cas.” He finally muttered, knowing it means absolutely nothing, but what else could he possibly say?

 

“Why are you sorry, Dean?” Cas asked, cocking his head to the side and wiping away a stray tear. “I… If it wasn’t for me, I...you would be home, with your family. You rebelled for me, none of this would have happened if… if it wasn’t for me.” Castiel stared at Dean for a moment, one of those looks that Dean hated, where it seemed as if he was looking through him, into his goddamn soul.

 

“Dean, you are the only good thing that has come of this. You and Sam… you are my friends. I would do it all again. You have been there, you have… If it weren’t for you… Being an angel was horrible, Dean. To follow orders blindly, from a father none of us knew, it was… Looking back, I miss my family, but I would… This is still my choice. Just… I wish it had all been different.”

 

Dean nods slowly, surprised by the sincerity in the weak voice. “You know, I know we don’t compare to your real family, but Sam and I, and Jody, Donna, Claire... even Gabe, we love you, man. We… You’re our family now, our own little wayward group. Each of us, we would die for you, you know that, don’t you?” Castiel sighs, leaning his head on Dean’s shoulder, “as I would for you.” Dean nods once vehemently, and makes to stand, but pauses at a small noise of protest. 

 

“Do...you think perhaps, could you stay?” Dean hesitates only briefly, “of course, let’s lay down though, yeah?” Castiel nods, letting Dean lay down before plastering himself to the hunter’s side. “Is this...okay?” He asks hesitantly, afraid to look at the other man. Dean just grunts, wrapping an arm around him, “‘s fine Cas, go to sleep.” Cas nods and closes his eyes, nuzzling his cheek against Dean’s chest. 

 

“Hey, uh, Cas?” Castiel hums, looking up and meeting the hunter’s eye. “Erm, you know, you don’t have to pretend to be okay. Around Sam and I, I mean. It’s alright if you want to… yanno… talk.” Cas thinks for a minute, “thank you, Dean.” Dean smiles and settles back down, Cas following suit a moment later.

 

“Hey, Cas?” Cas looks up again, “yes, Dea-” he’s cut off by a pair of warm lips on his own. It takes a moment for his mind to catch back, then he’s kissing back, smiling as they separate. “Just thought you should know.” Dean mumbles, lying back down, a blush painting his cheeks. Cas settles back onto his chest, a small smile stretching his lips. “Me too, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat on tumblr!  
> My asshole best friend that made me write this: yesmyqueen  
> Me: the-queen-unitato


End file.
